


Drunk Love, don't fail me now

by orphan_account



Series: Andley Oneshots [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy gets Ashley get drunk while hanging out inbetween tours. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Love, don't fail me now

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic including alcohol. What does this say about me? Or, forget me, what does this say about my view on bvb? Lol.  
> Please comment!

Ashley's POV  
It was pathetic, I know. The only way he'd come over is if I promised drinks. I didn't know why I felt like I needed him to come over, I wasn't lonely in that way, I could have any chick I wanted if it was that. But the thought of Andy coming over filled me with such happiness, and that was confusing.

I set up the stuff, and took a shower. He'd be here soon, maybe half an hour, so I had to rush. I then did my hair, and put on clothes. Not going to lie, these clothes made me look pretty purdy, if I do say so myself.

Just then I heard the door bell ring, and rushed to the door. There was andy, looking perfect as always. Wait, what?  
"Hey dude." He said. "So any particular reason you called me over?"  
I gulped. "Eh, just felt like hanging out, haven't seen the band since tour, and jinxx was with sammi."  
He raised his eyebrow and chuckled a little. "And Jake and CC are 'busy' together." I smirked and snorted.  
It was well known that after one drunken mistake, cc and Jake spent a lot of time together. And much of that time was NOT g-rated.  
"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. 

Time lapse three hours, Andy and Ashley are drunk, still Ashley's POV

"Hey, let's....."Andy trailed off. "Oh yeah!! Let's play dare an u truth!" He giggled.  
"Hehe ok." I agreed. "Truth or...Or Dare?"  
"Uh, Dar..no truth...no no dare I think." Andy replied.

"Uh...ok." I giggled. "Your dare is...kiss me!!"  
He giggled too. "Ok."  
He approached me slowly, and - surprisingly, saying how drunk he was - gently pressed his lips against mine.  
It was addicting. At first I was shocked at how good it felt and didn't kiss back, but then I realized what was happening, and turned the kiss heated.  
He responded enthusiastically, and his lips parted in a moan. I moved us to the bedroom, me on top, of course, and slid my tongue into his mouth. Kissing Andy felt so right.  
I lowered my lips to his neck, and sucked and kissed till I count his sweet spot. He moaned deeply as I left a hickey there.  
Then Andy flipped us over, and lowered himself to my pants. He slid them off, with my help, and I was just in my boxers. Then he rubbed my huge bulge through the thin cloth. Slowly, he removed the boxers, and stared at my erection. "Wow, Ash, you're huge." He giggled again. "Fun." He then, with big, innocent, eyes, started giving me the best blow job of my entire life. Then, things got fuzzy, and when I woke up naked beside Andy, that was all I could remember.


End file.
